Letters of Teenage Witches
by rashelleby
Summary: Two teenage witches, in Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, communicate through letters in their sixth year at Hogwarts. The trio and other recognizable characters come in and out. Rating to be safe. Enjoy!
1. 1 September

**Disclaimer:** We do not, in any way, own the Harry Potter universe. Any characters, spells, places, etc. that you have not heard of are likely our own creations.

**Authors' Note:** These are the letters of two best friends attending Hogwarts. SM Miller writes Isobel Miller's letters, and RC Jones writes Elizabeth Jones' letters. The plotlines therein are not discussed between us beforehand. We know what happens with each other when you do, so expect twists and turns. Most importantly, ENJOY!

P.S. ::cough, cough::WeLOVEreviews::cough, cough::

Gryffindor Tower

Girls' Dormitory, Year Six

1 September, Monday

Ciao Elizabeth!

It's so wonderful to be back at Hogwarts! This summer was awfully quiet with my brother gone and everything. I was terribly thrilled, as I've told you over and over, that we were able to see each other so much this summer. California was fun, as usual. We only got back last night at about 10:00 PM so I had to go to bed, even though I was full of energy. In California it was only two o'clock in the afternoon. As a surprise, my mum bought me a surfboard of my own. You have to love some of the things these muggles think of. It is yellow with a blue hibiscus on one end. My cousin and I are obsessed with it. We might go back to California over Christmas holiday. My brother would meet us there. And we already know where we are going for next summer holiday. We're going to Italy again. Amo l'Italia!

Did I tell you that my grandparents bought a house there? Well now we have a house to stay at whenever we go. Maybe you could come with. The wizarding school there is amazing. I won't say anything more because you know I could go on forever about Italy. How was your summer? I didn't get to hear about it on the train. I looked everywhere for you, but I couldn't find you. At first I sat with Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and Harry Potter. I only sat there because I couldn't find anyone else. But I know Luna pretty well, because she is in Ravenclaw with me. She's really interesting once you get past the initial shock of talking to her. This was the first time I got to talk to Harry in a small group. He seems pretty cool. I know you think he is, wink! And poor Neville! He forgot one of his textbooks at home! He seemed scared to send for it. From what I've heard about him, his Gran has most likely already sent it. When the prefect meeting was over, Hermione and Ron showed up with Padma.

Padma and I left and we found Lisa Turpin sitting with Mathew Locke. They're back together, yet again! They need to realize that they are meant to be. Whenever they have a row, they leave and then get back together. Padma and I try to reason with her, but she insists that they will be done for good eventually and that she might as well get used to the fact that one day they won't be together. You could write a book on their relationship!

Speaking of getting back together, Zach and I are back together! He admitted on the train that he had been a sod the last few weeks we were together and begged me to take him back. The whole while, I didn't know whether to believe him, even though I wanted to. You know I can't resist those blue eyes. And that dark hair. To be sure he was telling the truth, at dinner I slipped some Veritaserum in his drink when he wasn't looking. I knew it would be useful to bring it. It was funny asking him all these questions. But now I know that he wants me back! I'm thankful too. He was all I could think about this summer, as you know. Well I better go. Padma says that I need to extinguish the candles or go to the common room to finish the letter. I can't go to the Owlery so I'll give you the letter in the morning. But of course, you'll already know that by then. Write back!

Arrivederci!

Isobel


	2. 2 September

Ravenclaw Tower  
Girl's Dormitory, Year Six  
2 September, Tuesday

Isobel!

I am just as excited as you are to be back at Hogwarts! It was great spending time with you in California. I was ever so sorry that I had to leave two weeks earlier! But you know my mother, she just had to make sure I would be ready for school, and they said that they had a surprise present waiting for me back in London! A new broom! They are oddly encouraging me to try-out for any Gryffindor Spots on the Quidditch team. As you bloody well know, my parents hate the thought of me even flying a broom so I am just as surprised as you are. But I have always loved it so maybe they are finally supporting me! Anyways, what exactly did you guys do the last two weeks after I left? And what is a "surfboard?" Sounds like rubbish to me but you'll have to explain that muggle artifact to me, I don't recall ever seeing one. You're going back to California? If I were going back to the United States, I would go to Florida. I heard of some little amusement park there run by Disney, and I would fancy a trip there. 

Your grandparents acquired a house down in Italy? That's wonderful, I have always wanted to go down there, and you practically live there (ha-ha)! I'm sorry I didn't see you on the train, I was in a mood because Draco decided to kick Julie and I out of our compartment and since I was in no mood to fight, I just let him have it. So we were desperately trying to find another compartment and I knocked down the trolley, it was awful. After that we found a compartment with two second year Slytherins in it and sat down. As we chatted with these kinds, I realized how glad I was that I was not a Slytherin! They were pompous and annoying, but you know how long I could go on about Slytherins so I'll just leave that be for now. Anyways, so you sat with Harry, that's nice, but you know I don't fancy Harry, it's that Ronald boy that has gotten my attention.

Lisa and Matt are together again! You're right; we could honestly write a book on them alone! You're back with Zach? I thought you guys were broken up for good. Although I have to admit you two make quite a cute couple. Veritaserum? How could you? It is smart, but so low. I thought better of you but I guess you are still down at my level (ha-ha)! 

Guess what? After the feast back in the Gryffindor common room, I was walking and Ron bumped into me! And he said, "Oh sorry mate!" and helped me pick up my stuff! How great is that? Anyways I need to bring this to the Owlery! Hopefully I'll see you at break tomorrow, but if not then I'll wait for a letter!

Elizabeth


	3. 4 September

Gryffindor Tower

Girls' Dormitory, Year Six

4 September, Thursday

Hello Elizabeth!

You got a new broom? How exciting! It's about time your parents appreciate your dreams. Your parents are like the mum in this muggle movie called Bend It Like Beckham. The mum was trying to talk her daughter out of playing football, but in the end, she decides to support her. Well, I hope you get a spot on the team. Of course, then I would upset some of my housemates, because I would be cheering for you and my team. A surfboard, I'll have you know, is not rubbish. It is a piece of wood that you must balance yourself on whilst in the ocean. When a wave comes, you maneuver yourself on the board so that you are riding along the inside of the wave. It's a lot of fun! Just another excuse for me to go to the beach!

Speaking of the beach, you want to go to Florida? I've been there once and the weather was horrific! Can you believe that they have ice tea there? Ice tea! Who ever heard of such a thing! The people there are barking. No offence. And yes, my grandparents bought a house in Italy. It is absolutely gorgeous! Of course, I have never been inside, but they sent me some pictures. It is going to be their summer home and a place to getaway every once and a while. You have to go there with me.

It's a shame that we only have one class together. We see the Slytherins all the time. They get along all right with us. They are a less savoury kind of person, but not all of them are like that. Even Draco himself isn't too bad when he's not with his friends. I think the reason he's such a prat is because of the way his father treats him. According to Father, Lucius Malfoy is not the nicest person. Money corrupts after all. Father sometimes has to work with Lucius at the Ministry. My dad is onto him about you-know-what. Dad believes Dumbledore. As he says, "If we can't trust Dumbledore, who can we trust?" I couldn't agree more. Isn't terribly frightening that Voldemort is back? Poor Harry!

Speaking of Harry, I know it's Ron you fancy. You and your redheads! Yes, Zach and I are back together. That big fight we had had been building up for quite sometime. I guess you could say it brought us closer. To the outside, we seemed like a perfect couple because we never fought. But that was the problem. We would just push aside the problems instead of trying to fix them. Live and learn they say. C'est la vie! I have to go, Snape is walking towards my area. Bye!

The one and only,

Isobel


End file.
